


What we work for

by Yes_ArmoredTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_ArmoredTitan/pseuds/Yes_ArmoredTitan
Summary: Mikasa's just recently lost her parents and has moved into the Yeager household. At school her depressed and cold appearance attracts a certain food loving girl, see how mikasa makes new friends and along with her brother and best friend work towards their dream after school.





	What we work for

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading this story, and yeah i ship MIKASASHA so what i like it and i think its cute, and yeah i think there should be more fanfics about this ship.
> 
> WARNING I'm not brilliant at writing, i hope you enjoy this story along with my terrible grammar and spelling, so plz bare with me anyway time to begin this story. By the way i don't know how updating this will go but i will update this story i promise

Chapter 1 

It had been nearly a month since Mikasa had lost her family one of the only things that bring her joy, since then she's been cold, distant and purposely isolated. Dr Yeager has tried to help her ever since, even adopted her. Though she was grateful she still wasn't getting any better. Her new Brother Eren, the same age as her helped her get out of her room more.

Today her and Eren are going to meet Armin, Eren's best friend. Mikasa meet Armin the same day she met Eren, they been friends ever since, but most of the time she just sits there and listen to them two and contribute sometimes.

"Hey Mikasa wake your ass...oh... Your up come on we meeting up with Armin in 20 mins." Eren said with a huge grin on his face, he always seemed to beam whenever we hangout with Armin. 'At least he's seems happy today' Mikasa thought to her self, somewhat envious of her brother, but didn't really focus it on this. She just got up from her bed and walked to her wardrobe and picked out a simply outfit, and put on her usual red scarf.

As Mikasa walked downstairs she smelt Carla cooking breakfast. "Morning Mikasa want some bacon?" She asked Mikasa, who just shook her head 'no' and just got a Banana and sat on the couch. Carla felt concerned that Mikasa wasn't eating enough, she hardly has any of the her food at dinner times and she swears never to see her make or eat lunch.

Before Carla could speak to Mikasa, Eren came in and took a slice of bread and some and bacon. "Cime gn Miksda,. Lrts gu." (come on Mikasa lets go) Eren said whilst eating. "EREN DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL" Carla shouted at Eren who was already out the house. Mikasa sighed and got up form the couch and walked towards the door, "bye Carla" Mikasa said without emotion.

Before Mikasa left, Carla turned Mikasa around, and she stared at Mikasa's cold eyes, she smiled at the broken girl and fixed her messy her, and gave her a loving hug, "Bye Mikasa, have a nice time." Mikasa didn't return the hug, but she felt tears welling up, so she left before Carla noticed. Though Carla didn't notice and sighed as she watched the two teens walk away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa and Eren were walking towards Armin's place, they walked together on the pathway. "Hey Mikasa i know your not comfortable with large corpus of people but Armin also invited are other friends i forgot to tell, I'm sorry" Erin expressed with fear in his eyes. Mikasa just sighed "Its ok i'll be fine". Eren sighed in relief, but mikasa didn't like to think he was getting away form this so she put her foot in front of where he stepped making him trip.

"Hey what the hell?" Eren shouted, as Mikasa walked up Armin's porch. She had a little smirk on her face but it quickly fell as Eren ran up to her and knocked on Armin's door. The door slowly open to reveal. "Hey HorseFace" Eren bitterly quipped, even Mikasa agreed with Eren this guy does look like a horse. "SHUT UP Eren you little.. oh who's this?" The horse faced guy asked. "This is my new sister, Mikasa." Eren pointed at Mikasa. She noticed the horse guy started to blush, she rolled her eyes whilst Eren stated that "Hey Jean DON'T GET ANY IDEAS"

"I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT TITAN BOY" jean shouted at Eren as they started to wrestle each other on the front garden. Mikasa just watch this chaos take place. She turned around to see Armin at the door.

"Hey Mikasa how are you?" Armin asked, Mikasa formed the littlest smile and replied with a quite okay. Armin just smiled and then not the fight and ran over to Eren to pull him of Jean. "Guys, plz... Guys stop before my Grandfather sees" Armin begged as he had his arms wrapped around evens waist trying to stop the fight. Mikasa just sighed and walked towards the guys and easily separated them.

After that Armin got everyone inside and they sat in his back garden, Armin and Erin were talking about something and Jean heard the doorbell ring and went to get it. Mikasa just sat there looking at nothing, not daydreaming just staring. "Hey Mikasa me and Eren are planning a trip to the beach at the end of the senior year with everyone do you want to come?" Armin asked excitedly.

But before Mikasa could even think, "HEY GUYS". The trio looked towards the patio door to see a bubbly girl run over to them with backs of food. "I brought plenty of food and i brought a variety" The girl claimed looking throughout the bags. "But Sasha i have already made plenty of food" Armin pointed out. Sasha looked up and scoffed and claimed "You can never too much food". Mikasa just thought 'whats with this girl how is she not fats, how can she have such a greta figure.' Mikasa thoughts were interpreted by her being caught looking at her "H..hey I'm Sasha" she greeted with a slight blush. Eren was about to to explain but was shocked when Mikasa replied "H..hi i am.. um Mikasa". Sasha replied with a smile as her blush increased.

"Hey Bitches" A tall girl yelled but then groaned as a small blonde girl 'lightly' head butted her "Don't be mean Ymir. Hey guys" The small girl came over to the table with Ymir. Ymir attempted to sit next to her but she pouted when the blonde sat on a different side of the table. "Hey Eren told me about you, I'm Krista, You must be Mikasa.". Ymir turned to Mikasa with a devilish grin and put arm around her and attempted to flirt but Krista kicked her shin. Jean and a shaved boy his name was Connie began to laugh.

Mikasa started to feel a little stressed as a lot of people began to talk amongst each other lots of different conversation happening. Mikasa began to lose focus about her surroundings. But then a packet of crisps took over her whole view. "Want one?" Sasha asked, with a cute little smile. Mikasa looked at the girl then the packet and took a crisp this brought Mikasa back to a calm state. Sasha then took a few crisps and then her and Mikasa shared the rest of the packet.

"Hey guys, Me and Armin came up with an idea for after senior year, We decided to go to the beach." Eren exclaimed. "Hey thats a good idea" Krista said, then Ymir lent over and whispered something in her ear making her extremely red and it resulted with Ymir on the ground. everyone else agreed. "But" Armin interrupted "theres a catch everyone has to pass the final exams." Ymir, Sasha and Connie groaned at the idea, "Come on guys its only way, Eren can you tell Annie and that lot since your on the same team.

"Sure" Eren replied. "Ok good now what should we?" Armin asked. The began another load of conversations of what they should do. Mikasa just sat there and sank into her scarf and closed her eyes trying to drown out the noise.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Mikasa..hey...Mikasa.."Someone lightly said whilst waking up Mikasa. Mikasa groaned but opened her eyes slightly to see Sasha. "What?" mIkasa asked harshly. "Sorry but its almost 8pm and Eren said i 'ought to walk you home since we live quite close and he's gone out with Armin and told your parents he's staying here."Sasha explained. Mikasa nodded and got up and headed towards the door. Mikasa and Sasha walked silently towards their homes. "So....you'll be joining are school?" Sasha asked breaking the silence. "I guess" Mikasa replied. "Well I'm sure you'll be fine, but there's this one teacher who complains about the tidiness of the classroom, i once dropped some chocolate on the floor and i nearly shitted myself." Sasha shivered at the thought. "Maybe you should of had food" Mikasa pointed out. "ehhh but i need my food when i needed" Sasha exclaimed "speaking of food" Sasha dug into her pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar, but before she could open the packet Mikasa stole it. "Hey MIKASA"

Sasha shock Mikasa as the raven haired ate the chocolate "What I'm hungry, and since i fell asleep i didn't have any food." Mikasa explained. "But why MY chocolate?" Sasha asked still shaking Mikasa. "Because i assume you ate most of the food didn't you?" Mikasa asked. Sasha pouted and looked away mumbling something, and Mikasa let out the smallest giggle. This made Mikasa stop 'why am i acting like this, why am i getting close to this girl, and WHY IS SHE STILL HOLDING ONTO ME' Mikasa though externally.

Noticing this Mikasa began to blush heavily and noticed they were in front of her house, "Well... um this is ...um.. my house .. so um bye" Mikasa stuttered and turned away but was stopped by Sasha, "Wait can i..i have your number.. so we can talk and since i want to become friends." Mikasa thought for a couple and nodded Sasha gave her phone to mikasa and she put in the number. Mikasa noticed how Sasha smiled and she wants sure f she was blushing or not since it was getting dark. She gave Sasha her phone back "Thanks...see ya late Mikasa" Sasha stuttered as she left across the street. 

'wait she lives across the road' Mikasa thought as she saw Sasha unlock the door over the road but before she went in she turn around a gave mikasa a little wave. Mikasa returned the wave a little confused as she could see Sasha giggle as she entered the house. 

Mikasa then turned around and entered into her own house. There she was greeted with Carla cooking dinner "Hey Mikasa, who was the girl you were talking with?" Mikasa sat on a stool, "Sasha" she replied, "Ah Sasha i know her, she's nice and friendly, though she nearly empty the kitchen last time she was here" Carla explained with a giggle, Mikasa felt like laughing to but didn't. "You seem different, did you have a nice time", Carla asked as she returned to cooking facing away from Mikasa as she smiled and replied 

"it was okay"


End file.
